


Hard Rock Coffee

by 2bnallegory, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sick Jason Todd, Tim Drake is an Author, Tim was never adopted by Bruce, but only because they don't talk, no one makes the first step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: It was a growl.Tim was growling at his laptop.Jason knew he was a lost case when he thought of it as awfully adorable.or Tim is an author and smutscenes are the worst. Especially when he can't focus on writing when his crush is serving the best coffee he ever had





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the amazing art! I freaking love it <3 Both are from 2bnallegory and they are so awesome <3

“You should come home once in a while, Jay. Alfred misses you, and we know that Bruce does too.”

Jason didn’t even suppress the roll of his eyes. He was faced towards the coffee machine, systematically picking it apart to clean the milk foamer for the second time this morning. Talking with Dick could be fun when he didn’t live up to his name, and cleaning things helped Jason to not do something he would feel guilty about later.

“Grayson is right. You should stop acting like an ungrateful brat.”

If someone was an ungrateful brat it was Damian who watched his every move with a silent distaste in his smirk. It took all of his willpower to not throw the two of them out of his coffee. Jason closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and tried to focus on his heartbeat before letting the air out again.

“As if he cared. He wasn’t there for the opening! And has he visited even once? No, no he didn’t.”

Familiar anger burned in his gut, threatened to reach his heart, and more dangerously, his mouth. Bruce didn’t miss him, in fact Jason was sure that the man would rather throw a party the moment he didn’t need to care about Jason anymore. Jason knew that he was a failure, that he could never be as perfect as his brothers, never could live up to the things his so-called father wanted from him.

“That’s petty, Jason.” He could hear the frown in Dick’s voice.

“You told him to stay away, he’s giving you space. He wants you to come back on your own terms. He always loved you.” As if he would want to come back.

Come back to the frowns and gazes that told him that he failed again and again and again.

Jason hated that a part of himself still wanted to make Bruce _proud. _That a small, childish part of himself watched the crowd to see a familiar face. He didn’t even expect Bruce to congratulate him or to tell him that he was proud that Jason had managed to open his own coffee shop.

Not that it mattered.

Nothing happened.

Jason knew that it was his own fault that he could never be what Bruce wanted him to be. He always had been a troublesome child. Being on the streets and suddenly living in a big mansion with lots of money hadn’t helped.

His behaviour worsened, something that he wasn’t proud off. Not that he would ever mention something like that to any of the people in his so called family. They would warp every word coming out of his mouth and trying to make it into something they wanted to hear, whether it be Dick’s hope of a happy family or the Demon Brat’s hope to finally kick him out of it. 

Jason didn’t even know why Damian chose to be here in the first place. Maybe because he didn’t want to leave Dick within the grasp of purest evil, or whatever the hell the kid thought about Jason. Though didn’t he have school today? It was early in the morning, but late enough to miss the first class.

Just as he was about to ask if Damian didn’t want to get going, the door opened and the first guest of the morning came in. Jason ignored his brothers to turn and greet the guest, a big yet fake smile on his face that morphed into a genuine smirk when he caught a glimpse of his customer.

“Good morning. Coffee, black as the darkest night, without a hint of sugar is coming, ASAP.”

Jason only got an inaudible grunt as a response, but that was okay. Tim, who had just entered the coffee shop and was slumping down at his usual table, was a regular and someone Jason waited for every morning. Another thing he wouldn’t talk out loud about with his wanna-be-brothers, not that he needed to. Jason could feel their eyes on him, watching every movement, while he brought a perfectly hot cup of coffee to the man, placing it next to Tim’s hand and nudging it carefully into the right direction.

It took at least two cups of coffee for Tim to give a quiet “Good morning,” one more to make the man plug in his laptop and start working, and another two or three before Jason got a smile and a short conversation, mostly containing nothing serious, just some chit-chat when Jason had the time for him, which was more often than not. 

Not that he didn’t talk with other customers. 

It was just that Tim was special.

The way he smiled, talked, moved, wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence without coffee. The way he would grab onto a mug to whisper the sweetest things to “the beautiful liquid gold”, that he swore was restoring his life force, and that he wanted to marry and never disappoint as long as he was able to breathe. Maybe it was the way he started to blush from the tips of his ears, slowly covering his face when he figured out that someone was watching or listening to what he said. 

Jason didn’t know, but he was drawn to the man like a moth to the flame.

A low whine sounded. What had been a frightening thing at first, now only got a short head shake from Jason, while Tim downed the coffee without even trying to let it cool down. Jason had been horrified to watch it for the first time, but now he thought that Tim needed the pain to get awake, or that he couldn’t feel the pain without being awake. Either way, he had tried to prevent this from happening, but anything less than a scalding coffee had only led to a slow and pitiful whine as if Jason had killed his pet. Not that he thought the man capable of caring for a pet, Tim didn’t seem to be able to care for himself well enough.

If Jason were to have any say in it, he would have Tim eat something healthy. And most importantly, cut off most of his coffee intake and replace it with something better, like tea. In fact, he had tried it once, only to get a look of utter betrayal and sadness in too big, too glassy eyes. He had just meant to do well, but it hadn’t worked. Tea, decaf, or lukewarm coffee were not allowed anywhere near Tim.

Patiently Jason waited for the first cup to vanish before carefully refilling it to the brim. The second cup was gone as fast as the first and it was only then when Tim lifted his head to smile serenely at Jason. Lovesick longing in his eyes that made Jason’s heart flutter.

He knew it wasn’t for him, was only for the coffee he was holding in his hands, but a man could dream, couldn’t he? They stared at each other for a second until the door opened and a bunch of chattering girls entered the shop. They were smiling widely at Jason, who only wanted to be alone with Tim for a few seconds more, instead he smiled back and sighed inwardly, not at all bothered that they flirted with him. More by the fact that they stole the precious moment he had shared with Tim.

Said man thanked him quietly for the coffee, eye on the table again before he started to fiddle with his laptop, opening it up to start working. It was Jason’s cue to leave the table and serve the girls that were thankfully occupied with his brother who flirted shamelessly with everything and everyone. Even with Tim once or twice, who turned red enough to almost burst, and run into something every time it happened. It was clear that Dick only wanted to play, but Jason didn’t like anyone to flirt with Tim.

The moment he passed Damian, the kid smirked.

“Shows over, I will leave now. As expected, it has been nothing but disappointing. Despite that I trust you not to burn down the whole building.”

Jason took a moment to stare at Damian’s retreating back, the kid strolling out of the coffee shop as if he owned it and Jason was only a common employee for him.

“What the fuck.” He muttered the same moment the girls started to giggle and talk about how cute the kid was. “Cute my ass.” He whispered under his breath and started taking orders. Fortunately the girls only wanted some cups to go. Not that he minded the chatter, but Tim looked like he needed some peace and quiet to work. 

Jason ignored the knowing look on Dick’s face and started to prepare some panini with sheep cheese and tomatoes, warming it up and cutting it into little bite sized pieces before he brought it to Tim’s table. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but could you perhaps try out this breakfast thing? I’m thinking about expanding the things we’re offering.”

It wasn’t much food they were selling but it was enough. His customers loved it and Jason loved to try out new things. It was a convenient thing too, as he tried to get some food into Tim who sometimes spent the whole day in the coffee shop but forgot about everything when he started writing. Up to the point that he forgot to eat or to drink anything else than coffee, to get on his phone when it rang, to stand up and stretch. Jason winced in sympathy every time Tim got up from the chair, even though it was a comfortable one.

Right now was the best time to get Tim to at least try to eat something while being conscious of it. The other times Jason would just sneak something to him, nudge his fingers and wait for Tim to take the bail and eat it without even thinking about it.

Tim stopped typing and blinked up at Jason, then back to the dish again, then back to Jason. He bit his lower lip, before sneaking a rather helpless looking gaze over to Dick who Jason saw grinned back like a shark. Or an idiot.

“But they are already on the menu.”

“The spices are different?”

“Was that a question or a statement?” Tim seemed to be amused, suddenly relaxing in his chair which Jason counted as a win but not the goal he wanted to achieve. He also was way more awake than Jason had thought.

“What my brother tries to tell you is that you need to eat more. You’ve awakened his mother hening mode.”

If killing Dick wouldn’t result in Jason needing to talk to Bruce, he wouldn’t hesitate for even a second.

“I’m sure they are delicious, Jason. Thank you.”

Tim interrupted with a small smile before he buried his face back into his laptop, clearly dismissing him. Damn you Dick. He had hoped to talk with Tim a little bit longer but somehow it wasn’t possible, especially not when the door opened again and new customers were coming in, interrupting the quiet of the peaceful morning and letting him forget about Tim for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bad idea.

Really.

Tim knew that he should know better. That he shouldn’t get involved. That he should just stay away.

Stupid childhood crush. Stupid coffee. Stupid mesmerizing blue eyes with just a hint of green that he couldn’t get out of his head.

Jason Todd has always been on his list of things he loved.

Not that Jason was a thing. It was just that Jason was something else, a force of willpower and life.

The first time he had seen Jason, he attended a charity gala. He had been adopted by Selina Kyle for almost a year by then, still not used to let himself be seen with a new mother at his side. He hated the pitying looks he gained everywhere he went.

But then there had been that boy, wide and wicked grin, a tooth missing which was not exactly a normal thing for a 13 year old. Tim had lost his baby teeth years ago. (Which was a lie. At that time he had lost his last one half a year ago and will lose the last, last one in a year, clearly forgotten that he still had baby teeth and freaked out to no end when it happened.) The boy had introduced himself as Jason, grabbed his hand and kidnapped him from the gala to show him his library. Tim had been frightened at the moment because he wasn’t used to breaking etiquette. Scared that he would get scolded by an angry Miss Kyle, not that the woman ever acted like she was angry with Tim. She even told him to call her Selina if he was comfortable enough and sometimes it slipped. He also didn’t know why the boy had grabbed his hand, there were others in his age, others that were even older and more interesting than him. But then it had been fun. Like, actual fun.

Jason had started to talk about his books, his favourites, about adventures and trolls, elves, and science, about spaceships and aliens, and how much he loved Jane Austen.

Tim couldn’t stop staring at him and listening to every word that came out of his mouth. When he finally was able to get out a “Why me?!”, after being silent for the whole kidnapping, Jason’s grin had been reduced to a softer smile.

“Because you looked sad.”

That said he hadn’t asked Tim why he looked sad, hadn’t even stopped talking about the books and things, giving Tim the space to actually relax. It had been soothing to just listen to the kind voice and some when along the next hour Tim had managed to fall asleep on the couch, head resting on Jason’s shoulder who had to sit still to not wake him up until Selina had fetched him to get him back into his own house, to his own bed. Tim hadn’t want to go but in the end kept silent, feeling like he disappointed Jason when the older boy’s face fell and turned into something resigned.

That had been 14 years ago and was the last time he managed to see Jason for real and not only in passing. He was 24 now, new business partner of Bruce Wayne, as their corporations tried to merge together and more important, famous but secret author of a bunch of very, very popular gay romances. Not exactly what he wanted to write as a famous author, not because he didn’t like gay romance, he was right into it, writing what he wanted to read, but more because he would have loved to have his more science fiction heavy books to be remembered.

Yet.

Here he was, sitting in a cafe he really shouldn’t visit.

Pining after a guy who didn’t even remembered him, which was a shame, as Tim had never forgotten about Jason, who had kidnapped not only him all those years prior, but also his heart and his dreams.

He had never forgotten about him.

Yet he was too shy to say anything, even if he knew that one day the dam would burst.

He knew that Damian and Dick knew who he was, he had worked with both of them. They didn’t seem eager to clue Jason in, which was terribly rude on the one hand, but very, very nice and thoughtful on the other hand. 

They didn’t seem to want to hurt Jason, just being amused by the whole ordeal, but Tim was way too gone to even think about it anymore.

He had stalked the Hard Rock Coffee, as it was called since it opened, needing to get a look at Jason whom he hadn’t seen for years. The man clearly had made something out of himself.

For the first week Tim had walked the same street every morning, every midday and every evening, not daring to enter, but one day his sleep deprived mind decided to just open the damn door and walk up to the counter.

He hadn’t manage to form words, more like an indecipherable whine that gained him only a raised eyebrow and a shocked gasp when he had downed the coffee that was given to him within seconds. The heat had burned so good, the coffee a clear ode to his soul. He had held out the mug again, to get another one, this time devouring it with more consideration. It had taken two cups to make him aware that he was still standing at the counter, maybe even moaning loudly in front of the man of his dreams in the middle of the cafe. Thankfully there hadn’t been many other customers and all of them had been too occupied to spare him more than a glance.

Not that he cared about any of them.

The only person he cared about was the dark-haired man in front of him, grinning wildly, leaning casually on the counter.

“Well, that was a show.”

Tim knew that he blushed harder than he ever thought he could before bolting out of the cafe, only way later realizing that he hadn’t even paid for the coffee.

He came back that evening, hoping that it wasn’t Jason behind the counter, but someone else. He wasn’t that lucky. Thankfully Jason had only laughed and told him the coffee was on the house, as Tim had made his day, which shouldn’t have made his stomach do flips.

He already knew that he was lost in his love for this man, he didn’t need to be reminded by his body, that just reacted when Jason started to laugh, eyes crinkling and mouth forming a satisfied grin, that Tim wanted to kiss so hard.

After that, and the moment of disappointment when Jason didn’t remember him, he became a regular. He knew that Jason loved books and wasn’t surprised when the man lit up and offered him a coffee flatrate, which didn’t seem to be on the card.

He also tried to sneak food into him, which Tim appreciated but honestly, he must have gained at least 10 pounds since he started coming regularly. Not that he could resist, after Jason looked happy for feeding him.

Jason was clearly curious about his writing, but Tim didn’t want him to read anything, not yet anyway. He wanted to make Jason proud, had started writing because of the former boy’s love for books. He wanted to show him his science fiction works, the ones he really tried to publish. Instead he wrote more romance on the days he spent in the cafe, his characters slowly morphing into the hero looking exactly like Jason. Not a real hero there, Red Hood was more of an Outlaw, a vigilante on the loose. He was everything Red Robin should avoid, and if Red Robin was a bit like himself, looked a bit like himself, and pined over Red Hood like he did after Jason, well no one would be the wiser.

Especially not Jason, who confirmed that he hadn’t read the books, which stung, but Jason didn’t know then that he had written them. That he was the famous author that Jason refused to read for the moment because he didn’t want to go with the newest hype.

Despise unexpectedly feeling both dissapointed and glad, that Jason hadn’t read his books, he gained the little tidbit of information that it wasn’t because the characters were gay. 

“What gets you smiling like that, little stray?”

Tim rolled his eyes in a warm manner, smiling at Selina who had sneaked up on him like a cat a few days after going into the cafe for the first time. Tim didn’t have a hope that she wouldn’t know what he was up to.

“Nothing, just thinking about my book.”

It was a lame excuse and they both knew about it. Selina gave him a knowing look, before kissing his forehead.

“He’s a good boy, you know. He will treat you right. You just need to stop playing the mouse when you can be the cat.”

She winked at him before vanishing to god knows where. He highly suspected she had a friend she didn’t want to talk about yet, always the player and always trying to lure someone new in, instead of becoming steady and losing herself in a relationship that was bound to last. Tim suspected it might be well known playboy called Wayne, but he wasn’t sure at the moment.

Selina was an amazing person, had grown to be an even more amazing mother, keeping him and showing him how to love. She’d never forgotten his birthday, never left him alone for as long as his parents had. She didn’t force him to attend galas or anything he didn’t want to. He wasn’t a pet she liked to show off, he was a son to her.

It felt good to be loved, and Tim was so sad that Bruce and Jason didn’t have the same connection.

He had heard about the fight and the fact that Jason had moved out of the house, travelling the world for a while, before settling down and opening a cafe out of the blue. The media had had a field day, and everyone had been there. Everyone except Bruce Wayne.

Tim knew that the man could be proud of Jason. He hadn’t been visiting that long, just a few weeks. Well. Three months, 2 weeks, 6 days and 15 hours ago had been the first time he had walked into the cafe, but who was looking at the calendar. Tim wasn’t. 

Jason could be mean to customers that weren’t respecting his rules, weren’t respecting other customers or him. He would purposefully write down the wrong names on cups that were to go, because they were jerks that couldn’t get off the phone for a single order. Tim knew that people were busy, but come on. You should treat everyone decently and not act like an asshole just because you think you’re better and worth more than them.

He normally worked alone, sometimes Dick helped out, but otherwise he only let a girl named Stephanie help him, who had been a customer. She had yelled at a man who had tried to slap the homeless person in front of the cafe, an act that had gained her a part time job during her studies.

Jason helped the homeless outside, let them take a free coffee or something to eat. He provided them with information about the closest shelter, helped them when they asked about printing something out for them, gave them a postal box to receive answers to letters. Tim knew that there were a lot of homeless people out there and Jason couldn’t help everyone, but the man would try to do so.

“I’ve been living on the streets too, you know.” He told Tim one day, not that Tim didn’t know the story already. “Tried to steal the tires of this fancy car. Got caught by the owner. Instead of shoving me into juvenile he took me in.”

He had paused at that, clearly uncomfortable with the whole Bruce Wayne topic.

“Best dad I’ve ever had. Tried to sneak out of the house more often than not because it freaked me out to no end that he was so nice. We did butt heads, but in the end he showed me hope. The least I can do is to give it back to other people.”

Tim’s heart had broken at the longing in Jason’s eyes but it wasn’t his place to tell Jason to go back to his father and mend the relationship they had. He knew for sure that Bruce loved his son, had a lot of pictures of him on his desk. He even had the newspaper article from the coffee's opening cut out and framed in his office.

Not the office where he received visitors, but the one for him and his closest working partners. Or people he might call friends in the business.

The one where Tim sometimes needed to go, accompanying his mom. Most of the times he felt uncomfortable when he was with her, knowing that she liked to play with the man and that things would get rather heated when they met each other alone.

It was like getting caught on a date of two rivaling cats, which wasn’t even wrong with his new mom’s addiction to cats.

Whatever it was right now between them, it wouldn’t help him any further with his Jason problem.

Tim wanted Jason to like him, to like the man he had become. He wanted to ask Jason out for a coffee, or better yet a tea, even if he didn’t like tea and would only drink it to impress Jason. Not that Jason would buy it for a second, knowing how addicted Tim was to his coffee. Sometimes he would just stare at a blank page, dreaming that Jason talked to him and acted affectionate because he really liked Tim. Like in a real relationship. Not whatever they were doing right now.

Right now they didn’t have anything.

It was a customer - barista relationship. Nothing more.

Tim wanted to scream.

Especially when he carefully looked to the counter, sneaking a look at Jason, only to blush furiously when he locked eyes with Dick, who had the guts to wink at him, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Tim really wanted to scream.

He could be glad that neither of the brothers had told Jason about him, about what he did. About the books he wrote. He knew that Damian knew his secret. That he didn’t judge him. At least not in the bad kind of way. Tim also knew that Dick was well aware of the work he did for Selina, often being at the same boring meetings as Tim.

Tim also knew that both brothers knew about his crush and he really didn’t like them sitting there with Jason, watching Tim to slip up and make a mistake, to embarrass himself in front of Jason to the point the man never wanted to see Tim again.

He was sure he would slip up and do something. Yet he couldn’t stay away.

Tim knew Jason would never reciprocate the feelings but that was okay. As long as he could see Jason being happy, as long as he could talk to him sometimes and get a smile out of him he was lucky.

The only thing he could do now was to get Red Hood and Red Robin together and let them be happy. But first he really needed to get through that damn smut scene that was bothering and laughing at him since the weekend. Why was writing so hard?


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was nervous.  
Tim hadn’t been at the cafe the whole weekend and now it was Monday and he sat there at his usual place and was glaring into his laptop.  
In fact he had been glaring since he came into the cafe. And he hadn’t typed more than a few words, furiously hacking around on the keyboard as if it personally had offenend him.

Maybe it was broken.

Maybe something went wrong this weekend.

Maybe he’d had a date and it went wrong?

Jason would murder whomever had made Tim sad or angry. The young man didn’t seem to have that many friends Jason would like to see him happy and not like this. He would like to hug Tim. To kiss the man’s forehead and tell him that he shouldn’t frown like that or the wrinkles would stay like that.

In times like these he wished he would know Tim better to make him smile again. Instead he tried to please him with coffee as little sweets didn’t seem to help. The blueberry muffin was still untouched even if he knew that Tim liked them. There hadn’t been any movement in the last five minutes, not even to sip on the coffee.

Normally Tim would stretch or look oddly pleased when he wrote something he really liked. There was a wicked grin stretching his face and his eyes would gleam with evil pleasure when he was writing very fast so Jason always assumed he planned a murder or something. Or wrote a war. To be fair he had thought a lot about Tim’s writing but he wasn’t able to ask him about it.

Wasn’t able to ask about reading a part of it because it felt too intimate. Sometimes he even skipped sex scenes in a book because it felt like he was crossing a line, feeling too much of a thing that should be private.  
Not that he wasn’t reading… things. In fact that wasn’t even the point.  
The point was that Tim was unhappy and Jason really wanted to fix it.

Sadly it was Monday and there were too many customers to really look after Tim. He was alone after Roy, his coworker had called in sick because his little daughter had caught the flu and he needed to take care of her. Jason loved the little rascal and he told Roy to take a day off instead of calling in his sick days, he would manage it and the man would get the money as he raised her all alone. That only meant that he was alone at the counter and somehow there seemed to be a lot more people than usual coming in. Hopefully Dick would be here soon, as he tried to help when Jason couldn’t anymore and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he loved spending this time with his brother. They worked well together.

It took another two hours for Dick showing up and only one look of him, at Jason to walk behind the counter, grab an apron and start to make coffee and charm the customers. They worked together for half an hour when Jason couldn’t ignore Dick’s hip anymore that tried to kick him away from the counter.

“Take a break. You’re scaring my customers.”

Jason frowned and refrained to snap at Dick. He knew his older brother didn’t mean it like that, yet he couldn’t bury the dark, ugly feeling of possessiveness inside his chest. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Hey. I know it’s your baby. Now go, take a break and look after that boy of yours. I’m not an expert and I honestly don’t know if it’s possible but his computer might combust if he doesn't stop glaring at it like that. Maybe you could help him? I know you’re good with computers.”

It took a lot of self control to not yell at Dick that he didn’t have a clue of computers and would most likely only make a fool out of himself instead of impressing Tim. The only reason he was able to “fix” Dick’s computer had been, because the man refused to shut it down, didn’t make any updates, not even to talk about defragmentation or back ups. About the 63+ tabs he had opened in his browser to god knows what pages weren’t helping either.

Jason was pretty sure Tim knew how to maintain his laptop and would be horrified by Dick’s laissez faire attitude.

Then again he had nothing to lose.

Armed with a fresh blueberry muffin and a deadly mixture of coffee - the one only Stephanie made for Tim as Jason was pretty sure a normal human would die from half of a cup and he liked Tim too much to kill him. This very day Tim’s gaze screamed for deadly force so Jason took pity.

Carefully he sat down opposite of Tim, not getting acknowledged. The frown was still in place and fixed on the white screen. Jason took the old muffin. He ate it in a rush because he didn’t know he had been that hungry before and replaced it with the fresh, slightly warm one.

No movement from Tim.

He dared to take away the cold cup of coffee, sure he would lose a hand.

No reaction at all.

Then suddenly a strange noise, a rumbling oddly similar to Damian’s kittens was to be heard. Jason was only able to make it out because he had his focus on Tim, else he wouldn’t have heard it with the customers chattering away.

It was a growl.  
Tim was growling at his laptop.

Jason knew he was a lost case when he thought of it as awfully adorable. With a smile he reached out for Tim’s hand that was lying on the table and touched it carefully. The moment their fingers touched, the rumbling stopped and Tim stared at him, eyes wide as saucers.

Then within milliseconds he blushed, a full blush covering not only his face but going up to the tip of his ears too. Jason was pretty sure he had never seen a human blushing that hard, that fast ever before.  
He looked like he was glowing.

“You okay there, Timbo? Something I can help with?”

Tim surprisingly got even redder. Jason had seen him blush a few times before. It mostly happened when someone made a dirty joke, but never that red. And this time there was no joke involved, at least none that Jason knew about. Jason bit his lower lip, thinking about what he had done to get that reaction, but mostly glad that the frown wasn’t pointed at himself. He also didn’t want to think how happy his stomach got that Tim blushed at him and not only at Dick. Not wanting to think about what that meant in the end. He normally didn’t fall for people, but when he did, most of the time he did it hard. Most of the times it was only him too and he ended up sad and alone.

“Maybe I can help you? I don’t look like it but my skill set is pretty awesome and it’s not only my mouth that’s of good use. My fingers are too.”

For good measure he lifted both his hands and wriggled with his fingers, inwardly cursing for bursting the whole thing out instead of asking quietly and cool.

Tim on the other hand didn’t look impressed at all. He went from beet-red to white as a sheet. His eyes were fixated on Jason’s fingers, his mouth moving silently without producing anything Jason could work with and then his face went red again.  
Huh.  
That couldn’t be healthy.

It also didn’t look like Jason was doing the right thing, causing him to inwardly panic as Tim still didn’t answer to any of that.

“Really. You can ask me and I try to help you with however big or hard your problem is. I promise.”

Obviously that was somehow the wrong thing to say.

Tim whined like a wounded animal and jumped right up.

“I… I need to go.” And with that he turned and bolted out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and very stunned Jason.

“What the fuck did you tell him?!” Dick’s voice hissed next to him, looking like a bat out of hell.

Jason stared blankly at Dick who seemed pretty furious, even if Jason didn’t know why, as Tim and him weren’t that close. Shouldn’t he rather be worried instead of being angry? He hadn’t done anything wrong.

It must have shown on his face as Dick’s eyes grew softer, immediately after he saw how lost Jason looked. 

“I don’t know.” He hated how defeated his voice sounded.

“I don’t know, Dick. I just wanted to help him but I think I have fucked up?”

Jason stared at the abandoned laptop, still not knowing what had just happened.

“He forgot his laptop.”

As if it wasn’t obvious. As if Dick couldn’t see it himself.

Dick rounded the table and stared into the screen, Jason knew that he should tell Dick how wrong it was to read what Tim had written but he couldn’t find the words to do it.  
Then out of nowhere Dick started to laugh. Jason frowned, not finding anything remotely funny in this whole situation.

“Did you tell him you could help?”

Jason nodded.

“And what was it with your wriggling fingers?”

“I told him that I can use my fingers as good as my mouth.”

Jason frowned when Dick started to laugh again, full body laugh, tears visible in the corner of his eyes. He almost couldn’t get breath in between, whole body shaking from it. It wasn’t the playful, learned laugh he managed during press conferences and galas and shit, it was the one he only did when they were alone.

Jason crossed his arms, staring at Dick who came over to him, nudging him into the side until Jason shuffled and made a bit space for Dick to sit down.

“It’s okay, Jaybird. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It sure as hell feels like it. And there’s nothing funny about the whole thing! You’re my brother. What the fuck.”

Jason responded angrily, only a second from showing Dick out of the booth. Maybe it wasn’t his fault that Tim left, but he couldn’t be convinced as it had been something he had said!  
Speaking of leaving, why was Dick here and not behind the counter?

Roy and Stephanie waved at him, from where they were watching the two.

“How…”

“Cassandra is free to babysit and Steph came over when she saw how much was going on outside of the shop.”

Steph was living in the building oppose of the coffee shop. Of course she could see what was happening. He hadn’t even thought about her, and even if, he wouldn’t have stolen her free day.

“They are here to help and seriously we’re all tired of this whole pining thing. It was funny in the beginning but you need to take a step further. You can start by reading his book.”

Jason had yet to ask for a snippet to read.  
He hadn’t, as reading something from someone he knew was oddly intimate. What if he didn’t like it? What if he looked at Tim different than before?

Jason knew that it was dumb to think like that but he couldn’t help himself.

What if he didn’t like Tim anymore after reading.  
He knew that he was pretty obsessed with good writing. With good prompts. He knew that he stopped reading authors because he thought them boring. Could he ever forgive himself if he stopped feeling this whatever it was he was feeling right now.

“Jason. Please. Take the laptop. Read the book. He won’t be angry and I promise you, you will like it. I know you long enough to know what you love and what not.”

Dick closed the laptop carefully and stored it into the bag. He got up and shoved it into Jason’s hands.

“Go Jason. You look like dead meat and you need to get sleep. The rings underneath your eyes look worse than Tim’s. Please. We will take care of your shop. You can trust us.”

Jason sighed quietly, knowing when he had been defeated. He knew they wouldn’t let him work in peace. Not that he wanted right now. He felt tired.

“Thank you guys.” It was sincere. They meant well and even if he thought he could do more, they were possibly right.

“But I won’t read his book. I will keep it safe at home and when he comes back again I will give it to him.”

Jason ignored the too wide grin and left his work.


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Are you sure about that, little bird?”_

_Red Robin felt a shiver running down his spine when he heard the Red Hoods voice close to his ear. The bigger man grinned at him predators like and Red Robin could feel his knees go weak._

_“Aren’t you afraid to be eaten by the big bad Hood?”_

_He knew he shouldn’t do this. Red Hood was a villain, someone he needed to fight. Someone he needed to resist, but how could he? He knew that the Hood wasn’t a villain. That he cared for the homeless, for the weak. For the children and women, for the elder people. He was so much more than the bad guy. He was a hero too.  
Red Robin knew everything about Red Hoods secret identity and even when he was able to see more than the helmet right now, the beautiful blue eyes were still hidden by a domino mask with white lenses. He really wanted to see them, to cherish the little green sprinkles that you could only see when you looked straight into his eyes._

_“Pretty sure it was the big bad wolf that came for the poor red riding hood and not the other way round.”_

_Hood laughed deep and rich. It was a nice sound and Red wanted to hear more of it. But first he needed to get out of those ropes._

_Red Hood had found him like that, arms raised above his head, legs spread wide and ankles fixed with ropes to the ground. That way he wasn’t able to just flip out of the hook that raised him upwards._

_Of course the man had laughed at him, after getting rid of the henchmen. He had even gone so far to take off his helmet, circling and talking to him with his voice unchanged._

_They had run around each other long enough, neither of them willing to give in, neither of them willing to pay the price. Yet. Seemed as if Hood would make his turn now that he finally had him at his mercy._

_Hood reached out for him, stilled before he touched his face, waiting for an answer. Red knew that the man needed the consent, wouldn’t do anything without it._

_“Please.” His cheeks blushed with how needy, how breathless he sounded. Surely there were some pollens involved, he wouldn’t act so careless otherwise. A little voice in his head told him how wrong he was and that it was of course the Hood that made him into this mess and yes, he knew that. He knew that it was this man’s name on his tongue when he touched himself in the mornings. That it was this man’s name that he cried out when he came._

_“You know, little bird… I heard you sing something interesting. Just this very morning.” There was a smug grin tugging on those beautiful lips. Red wanted to look away but couldn’t. He would have felt a bit better if he had seen that Hoods eyes looked vulnerable and a little bit scared behind his mask._

_“I heard you over the bugs I’ve planted in your room. At first I thought you were injured, but then you called my name and it didn’t sound injured at all.” _

Tim’s fingers hovered over the keyboard.

They were talking too much.

And beautiful lips, really?

Wasn’t it a bit too much?

Tim wanted to groan and hide away. This was terrible. It was nowhere as good as it sounded in his head. He wanted feelings, he wanted the reader to blush and really feel it. Wanted them to cheer and be happy for them. Wanted them to whatever it was that he wanted them to do but at least not die from pure boredom.

Tim wanted to write good fiction.  
Not this chitchat.  
Tim hated to write smut scenes. They were so hard.

Of course he had watched a scene like that, a good author did his research. He watched it right before he went into the coffeeshop, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to watch it there. He had thought he could get a few words done, especially with the reason he created Red Hood right in front of his face. But nada. The words just wouldn’t come like he wanted. It sounded so stereotype. So normal.

So yadda yadda. Poor innocent victim is bound and needs to be rescued just that hero is taking advantage and it’s sexy but kinda not and now he needed to make it sexy. Did that even make any sense? Tim didn’t know anymore.

He just wanted to smash the laptop into pieces, leave the writer's world behind. No one would be the wiser and there weren’t many people that knew who he was. That knew that the “all those persons aren’t related to real persons in the normal world” was a lie. A big, fat lying lie that lies.

Not that it was his problem right now.  
This was the first smut scene between Red Hood and Red Robin. This was what the fans wanted, what they celebrated. _ The great event. _Should it really happen in an old, dirty warehouse. Should it really be so soon? If two books were too soon. 

They couldn’t just do it there. It was wrong.  
And how should they do it? Red Robins feet were both bound and even if Hood would free them it would be awkward to. Well. Hang around.

This shouldn’t happen. On the other side it would be the perfect scene for both of them. They had a strange relationship going, a play between cat and mouse and Tim didn’t know which of them was the mouse anymore. 

It was to scream.

He stared at the screen, trying to make any sense out of the whole thing, not knowing if he should just delete the whole scene or write more of it to look where it was heading.  
Maybe a cut? Where they then stumble into Jayden’s safehouse to well. Do the smut. Good god, he was already calling it that in his head. At least he had ceased to call it lemon as he had. Once he started to write fanfiction first before he tried his luck with his superhero series. Dick had bitched a lot about him being named Ric, short of Ricardo Tapias but he had been oddly pleased with the Nightwing book even if it lacked a real romance story like the one with Red Hood and Red Robin right now.

At that moment he even regretted to name them Jayden Torres and Tristan Malone.   
They sounded like names in a bad mafia movie. Why did the fans like them?! Why did he choose to name them like that and why the hell did he think writing would be nice? Was it too late to leave the country and start a new life in Tahiti?

Tim almost wanted to groan when his hand was touched.

He stared up at the person suddenly sitting in front of him, eyes wide and not being able to move at all. Tim could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, his mouth slightly open without being able to hide any of that.

“You okay there, Timbo? Something I can help with?”

Noooo. Nothing was okay. Nothing was okay at all. Jason was sitting opposite of him and how that could have happened, Tim really didn’t know. The man was staring at him with a smile that was so soft and caring that Tim wanted to jump over the table and grab him to kiss him or run away and never look back. One of those, either way was fine with him right now. The running might happen after kissing too. Hell, even Red Robin would run from Red Hood if he would be as bold to kiss him first.

And how could Jason sit there in front of him like that?  
His hair a mess, white streak all over the place. He had a tendency to play with his hair when he was stressed or nervous about something, not that latter happened often. Jason’s eyes were glowing and his inner teenage boy was screaming in joy that he managed to take the time to sit with Tim. 

Until Jason started to bite on his lower lip, taking it in his mouth and wetting it with his tongue. Why, universe, why are you so cruel to me, he thought and tried not to make something too obvious. Like whine. Or start to cry. That’s why he closed his mouth, not wanting anything to escape. Jason didn’t seem to notice or want a response to the question he had asked because he was talking again.

“Maybe I can help you? I don’t look like it but my skill set is pretty awesome and it’s not only my mouth that’s of good use. My fingers are too.”

And then he wriggled his fingers.  
His long and slightly rough fingers. Tim was pretty sure he could fit his whole hand into Jason’s palm, which wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest as Jason was way bigger than him.

Tim just wanted to die on the spot, could feel his lips moving and hoped that nothing of his thoughts just left his mouth.

Couldn’t there be a robbery now?  
He always managed to rescue Red Robin from something like this with a well placed robbery. Nothing like that happened. Sadly his life wasn’t a good written romance, else he would have been in a loving relationship already.

“Really. You can ask me and I try to help you with however big or hard your problem is. I promise.”

Tim thought back to the research he had done earlier, the story he wanted to write and then to the definitely wet dream he had had about Jason that night and made a noise he wasn’t proud of. It almost sounded like a whine. He was only glad that his whole blood seemed to be in his cheeks and not in his pants when he jumped up and managed to press out that he needed to go.

And then he rushed out of the coffee shop, without making it seem like he was running away, which in fact he was. He didn’t even take his laptop or his jacket. Hadn’t paid for anything. He’d just fled the scene and ran for his life or better his sanity. At least his apartment he shared with Selina wasn’t that far away. For some people it might sound strange that he still lived with her, but they loved each other and he wasn’t one to be alone all the time. His head started to think and it was always nicer to have someone at home.  
Tim really, really needed someone to talk to right now.

“Selina! I’m going to die!” He screamed after closing the door rather ungently. Tim kicked of his shoes, the left one being rather non responding so he hopped around and was so glad no one was able to see him right now. When he turned to search Selina he bumped into a wide, muscular chest.

“Uff.”

That wasn’t good.  
That wasn’t good at all.

When Selina took a partner she never brought him home. Never. So either it was a burglar or someone important.

And there was only one person that was important to Selina.

A person that was also very important to Dick and Damian and Jason.

A person that now looked rather amused down at him, hands on his shoulders to steady him to not let him fall on his ass.

Tim really wanted to scream today.

“You look rather healthy for someone about to die, Tim.”

Tim loved Bruce Wayne. His brain, his whole demeanor, the way he led his company, the way he treated Selina. The way he acted around his children. He wasn’t perfect but he tried. But right now Tim really wanted him to vanish and not be there.

“How was the coffee?”

Selina purred and appeared behind Bruce, playfully rubbing her cheek at the man’s muscular arm. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, he went to drink some coffee shop and write on his book. You know the one that opened a year ago. Did you meet….”

Tim wasn’t able to open his mouth to talk, he needed all his strength to not start crying. Now that he was home, now that he was _safe _. Just that he couldn’t. Not with the father of his stupid crush standing right before him.

Selina had stopped talking and the next things happened in a blurr. First the man was right in front of him, the next he was out of the door, still in his socks, shoes pressed to his chest. Tim saw his worried expression before the door closed with a “See you.” from Selina and a loud bang.

Warm and slender arms surrounded and pressed Tim against Selina’s body. She was still smelling of Bruce, something that was half soothing, half disturbing because it was the same aftershave Jason was using in the last time.

A shiver wrecked his body and finally Tim didn’t need to suppress the tears anymore. It didn’t matter that he wet her dress, Selina had never scolded him for sharing his feelings. Tim wasn’t able to show them that easily in front of others, but right now, right here at home and in her arms he was able to let go..  
The only other person he felt that comfortable around and could imagine to do it was Jason which made him cry even harder.

“Oh my little stray, let it all out. It’s okay.” Her murmurs were soothing and she didn’t rush him, just kept stroking his hair and holding him close while Tim clang to her, letting it all out.


	5. Chapter 5

Being thrown out of his own shop by his brother wasn't his brightest moment. Yet, that he was at home, he thought it was good.

He had received a message of Dick to take the rest of the week off, come that it were only two more days he had agreed. He hadn't taken more than two days off after opening the coffee shop a year prior and even as he loved everything he did, Jason was tired.

Throwing a last glance back at Tim's laptop he decided to leave it be and get a good night's rest. He had learned to sleep over problems a long time ago. Funny that people still thought him compulsive when he was the only one of his two brothers that thought things through and tried not to act out of pure anger or disappointment. Same with the shop. He had thought a lot about it, saved money already. The last fight with Bruce had just been the last straw, the point where he had decided to not turn around, to not back down again. To finally follow his dream and show his worth, that he was able to get something done with his own two hands.

Curling in on himself Jason tried to shove the thoughts about Bruce and tim away. Somehow he always shoved the ones he loved far away, making things that were perfectly good worse. Jason sighed. He really didn't want to fuck it up with Tim.  
Not that they had something. To be honest he should back down, he shouldn't have done anything at all.

Customers were customers and as he didn't want to be a creeper he should have let Tim drink his coffee in peace. Yet, Tim didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all and he came back every day. That meant that he liked being with Jason, didn't he?

Burying his face in his pillow he groaned and tried not to yell into it. Sleep. He needed to sleep, not to think. Even if he may or maybe not always thought about Tim before he went to sleep.  
This time he tried to think of nothing, when he closed his eyes.

Surprisingly he really didn't take long to fall asleep, just shut off the light, closed his eyes and napped away.

When Jason woke again he felt like shit. His head hurt and his eyes felt fuzzy, a cough was worming it's way out of his throat. All he wanted was to curl underneath his blanket and go back to sleep.

He had slept for almost twelve hours, which was new. Like. He hadn't slept that long in years. His phone battery had died during the night and his alarm clock hadn't gone down, which was why he didn't wake up to a normal time. Not that he needed that, he reminded himself, with Dick and Roy and Steph covering the shop. Maybe even Cassandra was helping.

Jason closed his eyes, a few more minutes couldn't be bad. He didn't need to be anywhere now and maybe it would help to turn away the sickness. Damn his body for taking the stress and the short time of peace to make him sick. Now that he could rest, as if his body had known it. Technically, he knew that he should drink something or at least get up to get something to eat but everything hurt and nope can do. "A few more minutes,'' he murmured and closed his eyes again.

Cold, soft fingers touched his forehead.  
Jason whined and tried to follow the hand slowly retreating. It had felt good. Way better than the heat his body was radiating. Somehow he felt as if he was burning up.

"Oh Jaybird. Since when are you sick?"

It was Dick's worried voice that came through and Jason was about to answer but could only cough. It sounded angry and wet and hurt even more.

"Don't bother, Grayson. If he dies we get his inheritance.”

A dip on the other side of his bed, someone way smaller than Dick could be. Opening his eyes hurt, so he just kept them shut, leaning into the cold cloth that was laid onto his forehead from the side where the demon brat was sitting on his bed.

Ts. Demon brat cared. He always knew.

Jason could almost see Dick’s face twisted in awe when Damian continued to sit on the bed, a hand on Jason’s.

“‘M not dying. You know?”

Jason managed to get out but was mostly ignored with a silent tsk from Damian and a purred “aw” from Dick. He sounded like shit. Sue him. It was almost more sickening how much his brothers cared and Jason really wanted to show his disgust but to be honest he loved it. Not that he felt like shit too, more that they were here to check up on him and come to know that he was sick didn’t flee but stayed to take care.

“I called Alfred to make some soup. I don’t want to poison you with my cooking skills.”

Jason appreciated that. He still didn’t want Alfred to worry about him. Then again it would be nice to eat something from him again, even if it was some chicken soup that he normally didn’t like that much but tasted heavenly when he was sick and when it came from Alfred. Not wanting to talk again he focused on the quiet bickering of his brothers, slipping away into another nap that wasn’t even broken when the doorbell rang and Alfred came to check on him. He wasn’t able to stay long enough for Jason to wake up again but he brought hot soup and medicine and instructions for Dick and Damian. Former was leaving for the coffee shop again, leaving him alone with the tiny Bruce.

Outside everyone might assume that him and Damian hated each other, but that wasn’t the case. Sure, Damian was a little brat and he acted all high and mighty but in fact he was a pretty decent and soft kid. Jason knew it in the way he played with his pets, in the way he drew his family and his friends and in the way he was rolling his eyes when Jason whined about not wanting to eat more soup and just lie down and die. Damian clearly knew that he was overdramatic for dramatics sake. Still he humoured Jason in rolling his eyes and actually spoon feeding him, which was of course underneath him.

Even when he felt like spoon feeding was way over the top, he wasn’t dying at all and had two perfectly working hands. Even when he felt as if he was coughing his lungs out, it was nice to feel cared for. Even when he would miss the little demon brat he kicked him out of his home, well rather send him home. There was school the next day and after a lot of sleep, lots of water and soup, he already felt better. Well would feel better the next morning. Jason just knew it. Grumbling his little caretaker left the apartment.

It was an hour later when Jason managed to get up to go to the toilet and get himself a glass of water when he got to know that he lost two days. Obviously his body had really needed the sleep. It also explained why his brothers had acted so worried. There were a few missed messages on his phone and they would have surely called if he had a house telephone. Which he hadn’t. He wasn’t at home for most of the time so it didn’t make sense to have additional costs.

Jason still felt tired and everything hurts but he was kinda restless and couldn’t just lie down and sleep again. He had slept so long. He was already pretty cranky with all the lying around and sleeping so he snatched a warm blanket from his bed and went over to the couch, flopping down onto it unceremonly.

Tim’s laptop was staring at him from the table.

Jason was staring back.

“You can’t make me read it. It’s wrong.”

The laptop was still lying there, unmoving and seemed to mock him for his obvious choice.”

“That’s. It’s just wrong. It’s personal. Tim wrote it and what he wrote is in his head. It’s precious. I can’t just look into it.”

_Dick knew what Tim was writing_, a little voice inside of Jason’s head reminded him with glee. It sounded suspiciously like Steph. _You should take a look. Just a tiny, little itsy bitsy look._

Clearly he was going insane.

“Fine!” He jumped up, not the wisest decision made because he needed another few seconds to steady himself to not flop down onto the couch again. “I will take a look. But it won’t happen because I’m pretty sure Tim has his laptop locked.”

He hadn’t.

Why hadn’t he a password for his laptop if he was writing something important?!

Jason wanted to scream. Instead he was staring at the last few sentences.

_“You know, little bird… I heard you sing something interesting. Just this very morning.” There was a smug grin tugging on those beautiful lips. Red wanted to look away but couldn’t. He would have felt a bit better if he had seen that Hood's eyes looked vulnerable and a little bit scared behind his mask._

_“I heard you over the bugs I’ve planted in your room. At first I thought you were injured, but then you called my name and it didn’t sound injured at all.” _

Jason stared.

Was that really what he was thinking right now or was it something else.  
Nope. Jason read the whole thing again and nope. It was exactly what he was reading right now. Which meant. Tim had written porn well the beginning of porn when Jason had interrupted him.  
He groaned.  
No wonder the young man had reacted like that.  
Jason was such an idiot.

Also wasn’t Hood a character in one of those hyped books, the one people really celebrated right now? Something about caped vigilantes protecting Gotham, solving crime. Heh. Wasn't that the books Dick wanted him to read when he was searching for something nice. Come to think about it his brother hadn't shown any particular interest in books before, but those ones he had praised to no end.

Something about the first one, the Nightflower? Or whatever it was called. He had only listened to it with one ear because he hadn't been interested. Jason hated the book hypes because there were so many good authors out there that were overseen and forgotten. It wasn't fair.

On the other side maybe Tim was only writing fanfic of the books? That he really liked them? He had talked about his want for his books to be published. Clearly they couldn't be for him and wasn't the author a girl? Whatever. Now that he had opened it, he could read it.

Settling in for a long read, as the word count was promising over 80k to read, he leaned back, started to read from the beginning.

TKT hours later he was staring at the screen, eyes tired and hurting a bit because they were dry and frowning at the page. He had read all of it. In one go.  
The writing was just so good. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know what Red Hood would do to poor Red Robin, Jason himself at least knew what he would do.

And that was the point, wasn't it?  
Jason wasn't dumb.  
The characters in this fic. The fic that he realized was a book, a book from the original writer from those damn capebooks. It was Tim. And Tim was also Red Robin. And if Jason wasn't completely nuts then Jayden Torres was himself. The famous Red Hood.

Jayden didn't only look like Jason, he acted like him. He liked the same books Jason liked. Frowned about the coffee addiction of Red Robin and tried to get him to drink tea or decaf.

Holy shit there was even a character that was Dick Grayson. Well. Ricardo Tapias, short form Ric which was fitting as Dick's real name was Richard.

There was no way in heaven or hell that Dick didn't know about that. That had been the reason why he had praised the books that much. After a bit of research he knew that the first book of the series was about Nightwing and Batgirl that came to be the Oracle. A redheaded girl, woman.

Jason stared at the laptop for a few seconds more.

Red Robin had a crush on Red Hood.

Did that mean?

Could that mean that Tim had a crush on him?

Jason needed to know.

He grabbed for his phone and dialed his brothers number.

"You're Nightwing."

There was a short moment of silence on the other end of the phone before Dick started to laugh.

"Finally! I thought you would never read them! God. Did you read my book?! It's so awesome. I'm so cool. I mean not as cool as you but you died and came back so no one's as cool as you."

What?

"So do you know now what Tim feels for you? And isn't it cute? He always glares at his laptop when he starts writing sex scenes. Or reading them. It's adorable."

Jason needed all his willpower to fight back the jealousy in his stomach. He still couldn't stop the growl.

"Aw calm down, Jaybird. He's all yours. In fact he's writing in the meetings with our shareholders and I'm pretty sure Bruce would be way more angry at him if he couldn't concentrate on two things at the same time. Damn little genius you got there."

That didn't make any sense at all. Dick must have heard something from his side or rather not heard because he sighed.

"You don't remember him?"

"I don't... I don't remember. Do I know him?"

"You do. Scrawny little child, trying to hide from the masses when his parents died? You took him in and kidnapped him to the library, read with him for hours. It was always the same."

The little boy.  
They hadn't talked a lot. Jason had sensed his discomfort and it was nice to hang out with someone a little bit younger but almost his age. They had read and sometimes pointed out things in books, mostly it had been him that had done the talking. The little bird never really talking about himself.

He had always been so shy and it had taken Jason a lot to make him smile.  
They had only met a few times before everything escalated with Bruce and he hadn't been going to the gala’s anymore. Sad that he had lost a friend but also too proud to be Bruce's little pet to be shown off. Not that Bruce had ever done that. They had always had the choice if they wanted or not. But at that time he had been angry and hurt by everything. He had found out his real mother was still alive and Bruce had done everything to get her to know him.

In the end she hadn't cared for him at all.  
She had hoped to get to Bruce's money through him and it had shook him more than he had been comfortable to show.

He hadn't met the little guy afterwards.

But now that he knew it was Tim, he could see the resemblance. Jason could smack himself in the head. How had he not seen it from the beginning.

"I'm so dumb."

"Aww no little wing, you aren't!"

Little wing.

Red Hood had been called little wing by Nightwing who had been Robin before him.

"I need to go. Call you back later. I need to do something."

Jason could hear Dick protesting before he disconnected the call. Clearly the man wanted to know everything. God, a short google search had confirmed that Red Hood and Red Robin were even more popular couple than Nightwing/Oracle. Or Batman and Catwoman who clearly seemed to be Bruce and Selina. Which meant Bruce knew about it.

Bruce knew about little Timothy Drake and that's what his whole name was, god, he had always only called him Tim and never asked for his last name.

HIs former trembling fingers were steady when he dialed a number he hadn't called in months.

He didn't need to wait long for the person to pick up the phone.

"Hello Bruce. It's me. Jason."


	6. Chapter 6

Tim hadn't left his room after crying his eyes out at Selina's shoulder.  
He hadn't even taken his laptop back, god beware that he went back into the shop, not after he had left in a hurry. Not after Jason might have read it and now knew what he was feeling.

Jason didn't like him like that.  
He always flirts with him but Jaosn flirts with everyone be it male or female or something entirely else. There was this drag queen he always managed to make blush. The trans girl that was wearing a dress for the first time and then more often after he encouraged her carefully that she looked great in it.

Jason was someone that inspired people.  
That made them laugh, made them want to be something better than they already were.  
Jason didn't need someone like Tim.

Tim was. Tim was just Tim.  
There was nothing special about him. Even the books he was writing were just stories from his friends, from his family because he really looked at them like family even if he knew that he would never be a part of it like he wanted to be. Sure if Selina really married Bruce they were family, which meant he was crushing on his soon to be brother which wouldn't help the whole thing at all.

Maybe he was lucky and Jason wouldn't hate him.  
The man didn't seem to be able to hate someone, except he could hold a grudge for quite long. Tim didn't want Jason to frown at him.  
Or to tell him that he wasn't allowed to come to the shop anymore.

For the next few days he spent his time in his room, taking his vacation days to not to go to Wayne Enterprise nor to Drake Industries. He knew it wasn't good, now that they wanted to work together, one of the CEO's taking offtime. But he couldn't. He couldn't look Bruce Wayne in the eye when he screwed up that much with his son.

Pretty sure Selina had already told him about Tim's dumb onesided crush. If not, he had maybe gotten it after Dick had read the books, after Batman was so similar to Bruce Wayne. The man had even purchased a mug with a big bat in front, winking at Tim when he drank his coffee out of it in a meeting.

Tim had wanted to die.

Yet the man didn't seem to be angry. He had always been soft smiles for Tim, not at all the part he was playing with Wayne Enterprise, the playboy that had inspired the Matches Malone personality. God. Tim had made himself a son of this man.  
He had made himself the brother of the man he was crushing on and at first he had only hinted at it but then Dick had bullied him into writing more. Then his agents had asked him to write more.

Everyone had wanted to read the story between Red Hood and Red Robin and to be honest. Tim had wanted to read it too.  
Not just read it, he had wanted to live it too.

He had dreamed of Jason wearing the Red Hood gear, feeling him up in his Red Robin costume, teasing him about the cowl. Teasing him about his slender frame and that he shouldn't drink that much coffee, should live healthier.

The first time Red Hood had rescued Red Robin and carried him to bed the fan community had gone _ wild _. His publisher had sent him all the fanart that had been drawn. He knew that he legally wasn't allowed to read the fanfiction but no one needed to know when he silently clicked on one of the filthier ones when he was alone at night, hiding underneath his blanket.

No one would be the wiser.

Now Jason was.

Jason had the laptop and even if he knew that Jason was a decent man, he knew that there was no password. That Jason could see the background picture once he would close the document. The picture Damian had gifted him.

Red Hood without his helmet kissing Red Robin.

Both clearly Jason and Tim.

No one except Dick and Selina had been allowed to see it because someone might have recognized them.

Now everything was revealed. There was no turning back.

Tim couldn't help the tears that swelled again behind his eyelids. He knew he couldn't hide forever, he knew that he couldn't just stop feeling like that. He knew he couldn't stop the feelings he had for Jason.

All he ever wanted was to be happy.  
To be loved, to be cherished. That he could give back the warmth Jason had given him before.

Now he had ruined everything.

Tim ignored the messages from Dick and Damian, just send his phone into flight mode that he didn't need to read it. He didn't answer his phone and he could only hear Selina's frustrated sigh when she told them he wasn't at home, wasn't there when they came to ring the doorbell.

It wasn't fair. Tim knew they were just worried.  
But he couldn't meet any of them right now.  
He didn't want to hear that Jason had laughed at the whole thing and made jokes to not see how much he meant to Tim.

Jason would probably not banish him from the shop but would take his distance. He would be nice but not too nice. Trying to not get Tim's hopes up and be nice about it. Letting him down softly. Because Jason was nice like that.

"Tim. I'm coming in."

There was a short knock on his door and Selina came into the room.

He was decent so there was nothing to see. Just him in a blanket, a Hoodie over his head. Still lying in bed.

"Oh baby."

She tutted and sat down beside his bed, stroking his hair through the hood. It slipped back a bit, revealing that he hadn't been showering for too long. Selina wrinkled her nose.

"Well. That's not like my little stray. I've told you to not write Red Robin as a bird but a cat. A little stray. And all little strays have claws and beautiful fur."

"And hate water."he murmured from out under his blanket. He refused the urge to slide the blanket over his head to not see her. He wasn't a child anymore.

"I haven't raised you to hide underneath a blanket my little one. I have raised you to hunt."

This time it was Tim's turn to wrinkle his nose and rolled his eyes. And to kill. Not that he was able to kill of his characters, seriously he hadn't known why he had done it with Red Hood, mostly to show how much it had hurt him that Jason had gone MIA.

"I'm a dragon, I like to hide in a cave."

Selina laughed.  
It was a nice laugh and Tim had always loved it. His own mother hadn't laughed a lot. Sometimes she had smiled but mostly not. It had been difficult to get to know someone that was so open in his affection like Selina. Not that she did it with strangers, she only did it with family.

"Come now, little dragon. It's time to get up. We're going out and I don't take no for an answer. Into the shower. I will search for something to wear."

Tim frowned but knew better than to refuse her. With a heavy sigh he got up, blanket still around his shoulders, naked feet on the ground and shuffled miserable into the bathroom.

He didn't want to get out but he knew that she would drag him in whatever he was wearing and even unshowered. He could be glad that she gave him the opportunity to make him at least a bit presentable.

Tim bit his lip and sighed when he looked into the mirror.  
He had dark bags underneath his eyes and his lips were clearly broken from all the biting he was doing. He should stop but he couldn't when he was worrying.

"I don't hear the shower." He could hear from the bedroom and hurriedly get rid of his pyjamas. It was a Red Robin one. Franchise Selina loved to buy for him. Either her or Dick.

There was something going on with those two to nag him about his hobby but they clearly meant well and even Damian was supporting with all his pictures.  
Tim smiled a little bit when he thought about writing Damian's story. He had talked with Damian about it and the young man wanted to be a ruthless assassin in the beginning but Tim already knew how to make him fit in the family.

The hot water felt heavenly on his skin.  
His muscles were hurting from lying around all day and not trying to move at all and Tim knew that he would go at least for a walk in the next days. Selina was right, he couldn't mop around the whole day. He had things to do. Deadlines to meet.

He needed to write the book and even if he and Jason couldn't have a happy ending, at least Red Robin and Red Hood could.

He would just make his written counterpart happy. That would be enough. Tim had been okay with that for years, nothing would change.

His mood was a lot better when he came out of the shower, towel around his hip and wet hair dripping onto the floor.

"Urgh."

Selina had gotten a suit out of his closet. It was one of his favourites. The fabric was of a dark blue, almost black, with that he would wear a red shirt. The fabric was soft and he liked it but normally the suit was too fancy to wear it for meetings and he hadn't been able to go out with it in a long time. Especially as taking it to a gala would be a fest for the reporters. Timothy Drake with an old suit? Was Drake Industries in red numbers? Tim snorted and shoved the thoughts away.

It still fit.

"Now, there's my stray."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"You really want me to write a sidestory where Red Robin doesn't become Robin but is taken in by Catwoman?"

Her feral grin was enough to make him smile.

"I'm really thinking about it. Stealing from the rich, giving to the poor."

"Oh no. He will take it all for himself and make a good living. There is no need to share with the rest."

"Compromising the children as Batman would say."

Selina laughed. She liked the thought of someone dressing up as a Bat and taking justice in his own hands. She had been the one pointing out that she wanted a part in the story too, honestly surprised when she turned out to be one of the main characters.

"Where are we going?" Tim tried to change the subject but Selina only winked at him.

"That's a surprise. You will wear a blindfold."

That clearly would ruin his hair. But if that was all it took to make her happy he would suffer through some bad hairstyle.

Sitting in the car he tried to make out where they were going, asking for directions and pointing out ideas. They could go to the opera or a theater. Selina clearly was well clad enough to rob the breath from every poor man encountering her. She looked sexy and dangerous.

"No can do. You need to let the blindfold on and you need to trust me."

Tim pouted and only hoped that there was food. His stomach was grumbling and he could feel her disappointed stare.

"You haven't eaten enough in the last days." She observed and Tim bit his lip again, gnawing on it but stopped when he felt a finger on his lips.

"None of that now. There will be food and I don't want you to bite your lip bloody. You'll ruin your suit and we don't want that, do we?"

He would also ruin his face but that was only hidden in her words and Tim sighed again. No biting lips, no watching where they were going. To be honest with himself he couldn't care less and yet he didn't understand why she was making such a great thing out of it. She knew how much she disliked the suits, would rather spend his time in his hoodies and write. Maybe the suit was only a farce? Maybe she was bringing him somewhere else and had other clothes in the car, which he couldn't see as he was still wearing the blindfold.

The car came to a sudden halt.  
Tim could hear her getting out of the car on the other side and before he was able to tug the blindfold off, his door opened and he could feel her fingers on his face.

"Now, no freaking out on me."

The blindfold was gone and he was dragged out of the car, by her surprisingly strong grip.

Tim opened his eyes and shook his head.

He knew exactly where they were.

And he knew exactly why she had felt the need to blindfold him.

"I don't wanna be here." He hissed to her, smiling out of reflex at the next camera that.. wasn't pointing at him. There were no cameras. No reporters. No one.  
Why where there no reporters anyway? They were at every gala.  
Why hadn't he known about this event? What event even was it? Maybe the reporters were all inside? Where were all the other cars and people? This didn’t make any sense.

"Come on, this will be fun, I promise." She smiled at him and showed a bit too much teeth for his pleasure, but he dutifully reached out his arm for her to link it together. He was raised in this society after all.

Somehow they made it into Wayne Manor without being held up. Alfred greeted them at the entrance, smiling at Tim as if he was really glad he was there. He always felt better after a smile from Alfred. He also felt better after eating the man's food.

As if on cue his stomach started to growl angrily, making him blush and the old butler's eyes wrinkle at the side. He wouldn't outright laugh at Tim but it was close enough.  
Tim could feel the heat even in the tips of his ears.

"There's food Master Timothy, I've prepared some of your favourites."

God beware Alfred.

Tim's mood was lifted instantly and he didn't even ask why Alfred would prepare his favourites, he just followed him and Selina into the dining room.

The moment he entered it his eyes fell onto one person he hadn't even thought he would ever see in here again.

Freezing like a deer in the headlight Tim stopped in his tracks and stared at Jason

"Hello Tim."

The rest of the family was also in the room, Dick chatting with Bruce, Damian stroking Titus fur. Tim didn't see any of them, his eyes opened wide and fixated on only one person in the room.

Jason looked good.  
Great to be honest.

Tim had loved the Jason that hadn't grown in his limbs yet.  
The man he had become, muscular and big, had been a wet dream but right now, wearing a suit dress and smiling oh so shyly at him, Jason seemed to be the most beautiful creature on earth.

An elbow in his back shook him out of his trance, making him blush. He ignored the giggles he could hear from Dick and brought himself to look Jason into the eyes instead of turning around to run.

"Hello... Jason." He managed to get out. His voice was shaky and he couldn't hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

Jason seemed more sure of what he was doing because he came towards Tim, steady but slow as if not to spook Tim away. He came to a stop in front of Tim, looking him deep in the eye, towering over him. Tim hadn't even recognised before how much Jason had grown.  
The man was gifting him a blinding smile, clearly nervous as Tim knew almost all of Jason's smiles.

"I'm glad you came."

"I didn't know where we were going."

Tim wanted to kick himself. Jason's impression almost slipped, the smile shaking a bit and clearly Tim could see the hurt in Jason's eyes.

"I... it was a surprise." He tried to rescue but the damage was already done and Tim didn't know how to _ fix _ it. Hopelessly he tried to search for Dick's help who gave a thumbs up after forcing his grimace into a smile. Yeah. He had fucked up heroically.

"Okay. There is. Food. Food is good." Jason smiled at him awkwardly and then turned to go to the dining table. Tim reached out for him but didn't touch, instead stood there with his hand stretched out like an idiot, knowing that all eyes were on him.

He wanted to groan out loud and then vanish into a hole.

The universe wasn't nice enough at him so he awkwardly took his hand back at his side, smiling forced at the people slowly getting up to take their places at the table.  
Of course they managed to leave the last two free places next to each other for Jason and Tim.

Tim tried not to look over to Jason, in case the man was not okay with it. He sat down and stared onto the table, glad that Alfred served the soup rather quickly. He shifted a bit to the left to make more free room for him when his arm collided with Jason's.

Tim wanted to cry.

"You okay?" Jason's word where whispered and no one on the table seemed to have seen it, except that Tim thought they all were watching them, clearly playing whatever they were playing. This would all end in a drama, he just didn't know if it would be more tragic or more humorous. They were all vultures.

Tim managed to nod.  
Eating the soup in silence he couldn't hear the rest of the family talking. It wasn't even awkward to eat with them, as an heir to the Drake family he had spent quite a lot of time here with them, or with parts of the family. It was just that this time Jason was with them. Not a boss, not the one that sold him coffee. Jason as the son of Bruce Wayne. As the son of his business partner, as the one he was in love with.

Tim had so many questions to ask.

Why was Jason here? Not that he wasn't glad for the man to come to terms with his father. He was glad that Jason was back in the family. They both needed each other and it had hurt both of them to be apart. Tim managed to catch a few glances at how they acted with each other. There sure was some tension but not enough to be worrisome. It seemed more as if both parties tried to be civil around each other and not ruin it with the first wrong word.

Suddenly Jason was laughing out loud, his eyes twinkling and his gaze searching Tim's who could only stare at him in awe. Jason looked so stunning when he laughed, all himself, no masks. Something Tim had always admired. There were no masks that Jason called his own. Jason had been forced to live in their society for so long and he still refused to wear masks. Of course he could smile and charm everything out of a person but it was more of a game. Some would say it was still a mask but Jason always said what was on his mind. He just managed to charm people even when he was insulting them.

Tim suddenly remembered that they weren’t alone and that Jason had probably laughed at something he should have laughed too and that he was staring way too long into his eyes. Jason on the other side didn’t seem to mind. His laughter had died to a soft smile that Tim could slowly return. It seemed to be enough for Jason who turned back to his food.

Somehow Tim didn’t think he had ruined everything he had with Jason. The man wouldn’t sit next to him that comfortable if he felt there was something wrong with Tim. Maybe he hadn’t read the book? Maybe nothing was lost! Maybe there was still hope that he could go into the coffee shop and enjoy the sight and love Jason from far away.

It was enough as long as Jason allowed him in his life.

Of course that was just the moment Bruce of all people was opening his mouth to ruin everything.

“So, Tim. How’s your book going? I heard the booksellers and journalists are already praising it and Selina told me the deadline is closing. Has Red Robin made any progress in reaching out to the Red Hood?”


	7. Chapter 7

The relationship with his dad had always been a bit stressful.  
After everything Jason had lived through, his abusive father, his mother doing drugs and then dying, it was like a dream come true when he got picked up by someone as special and wealthy as Bruce Wayne.

A nightmare come true.

He hadn’t thought the man to be truly interested in helping him. He hadn’t even believed Dick would be what he tried to suggest.  
He hadn’t trusted Alfred.  
He had trusted no one.

It had taken three years before he finally got rid of the old backpack he had stocked carefully with belongings if he needed to run.  
It had taken a little lost boy to finally feel like this home he was in really felt like _ his _ home. At least that had been the moment when he knew that this mansion was safe. Bruce had never forced him to stay at the galas. Technically he hadn’t even forced Jason at all.

It had felt like that.  
Now that he was older and finally able to live on his own he knew that most of his anger had been missdirected.  
Sure, Bruce was a thing for himself. He was emotionally stunted but he tried. He adopted not only Dick but Jason too and when he got his own son he didn’t abandon one of them. Bruce had always tried to treat them equally.

Like he had wanted to be treated.

So totally wrong.

Neither of them had needed the same things and most of the times Bruce had been done with Jason. He had never hit him like others would have done. Most of the times he hadn’t even raised his voice.

To be honest, Jason didn’t even know why they had fought so much when he got older. He just knew that everytime they talked to each other suddenly something escalated and they were screaming at each other. Both not knowing how to react to the other one.

Jason hadn’t thought about all of that when he had called Bruce.

He had thought about Tim and that he wanted to see him again. He knew that Tim wouldn’t come back to the coffeeshop. One time someone had tried to hit him up, someone had tried to talk about his other work to him. Tim hadn’t come back for the next two weeks.  
God knew how long he would stay away now.

Calling Bruce had been the only thing that had come to his mind at that moment.

Jason hadn’t thought that Bruce would take the phone call. He had thought to make a bit of small talk with Alfred, talk to him about the whole thing. Not to have Bruce there on the other side.

“Jason.” There was a strange tone in Bruce’s voice. It sounded like something had happened. He was instantly alerted. Did something happen to Alfred, was that why he didn’t answer the phone first? Just as he was about to ask, he heard Bruce’s voice again.

“Did something happen? Are you okay? Are you getting worse, do you need to go to the hospital?”

He could hear Dick in the background calling out if Jason was okay.

Jason laughed.

It ended in an ugly cough and he needed to sit back down, closing his eyes and sighing when the tension left his body.

Everything was okay. They were just worried about him.

“Jason?”

“I’m fine, Bruce. Well. Kinda. I. I need your help.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone. 

“You know you can always call me and I will do my best to support you, Jason.” Bruce’s voice was husky and Jason could hear the fondness.

He really didn’t know why they hadn’t talked to each other for so long.

“Can I come home?”

Home.  
He had always seen the manor as home.  
It felt like something was ripped out of his heart and put right back again when his words left his mouth.

“Yes, Jason. I would like that. I tell Alfred to prepare your old room. Everythings as it was when you.” Bruce interrupted himself, clearly not wanting to say something wrong. “Everything’s still the same.”

Jason smiled.

“I’ll be over as soon...” He wanted to tell him that he needed to pack his things and try to shower but he could already hear Dick screaming in the background that he’s on his way to retrieve him.

“I’ll be finished when he comes.”

Bruce laughed quietly, clearly not wanting to end the call.

“I’ll be there in a bit. But I need to hang up on you, old man. I need to pack my things and go get dressed or you’re going to see me in my pajamas.”

“That’s okay. I’ll see you then?”

“Sure thing, old man.”

Jason hesitated for a second before hanging up.  
His cheeks hurt from how big his smile was, closing his eyes for a second. There wasn’t much he needed to pack and Dick would need half an hour to get him.

“Hey, Jaybird. Wakey, wakey. Your best big brother is here.”

Jason blinked his eyes open, staring at Dick who had his face hovering right in front of his own.

“What the fuck.”

Dick grinned at him and jumped up, looking like he had way too much caffeine.

“Come on, I already packed your bag. I thought you could need another five to sleep but now I’m finished and Bruce is waiting and Alfred is so happy that you’re coming to live with us!”

Wait. What.

“You know that I won’t move back in?” Jason asked carefully, not wanting to get their hopes up too much.

“Of course, dummy. But you called and you talked with Bruce. Honestly he’s pretty nervous. I’m so proud of both of you.”

Dick beamed.  
Jason almost felt bad because he knew that they wouldn’t survive around each other long without a fight here and there.

Instead of opening his mouth he only shrugged, his head pounding and his legs still weak.

Dick had already packed the laptop, Tim’s laptop with his things and Jason smiled.

“I am curious what he wrote about you. But seriously. What is that Discowing costume he talked about?”

Dick stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as saucers.

“You’ve read it!” He almost screamed.

Jason laughed, especially when Dick started to ramble about everything and nothing. He didn’t want to interrupt him and just went with it, listening to Dick and smiling to himself. The closer they got to the manor the quieter he got.

“You think he really wants me there?” He interrupted Dick in a rant about how he never would hook up with a villain like Slade, whomever that was. Apparently a silver fox, which Jason knew would be a very good possibility for Dick to really do it. The man had a type. Silverfoxes and Redheads.

“Of course. He loves you. Jason. He really does.”

Dick’s voice was soft and his smile was reassuring. Jason couldn’t do something else than trust him, when they rolled into the main entrance and could already see Bruce and Alfred standing there.

A hand patted his thigh.

“Come on. Everything will be fine. Or did you ever run away because you were scared.”

He had. God, he had before. But Jason had changed and this time he wouldn’t run.

Jason got out of the car, Bruce standing in front of him. When had he moved so fast? Probably hasn’t. Everything was still a bit slow for Jason.  
He couldn’t do anything before he was crushed against a broad chest. Well technically his head rested in Bruce’s neck and his first instinct was to recoil because he hadn’t showered, he was still in his Pajamas as Dick hadn’t allowed him the time to change. Jason could feel Bruce’s grip strengthening as if the man knew what he was thinking and Jason hadn’t had the energy nor the will to fight it.  
His hands came to rest behind Bruce’s back, eyes closed that no one could see the wetness in them.

He had missed him so much.

“Welcome home, son.”

Bruce’s voice was heavy and dark and Jason could hear the faint tremble in it.

“Love you too, Dad.” Jason whispered, almost laughed when Bruce went rigid for a second before crushing him some more.  
“Jeez. I need to breathe old man.”

Jason tried to hide his wet eyes in Bruce’s neck, especially as the man didn’t make any indication to let him go in the next time.

“Master Bruce. May I insist that we go inside, Master Jason is already sick and his wardrobe selection is in no way acceptable in this weather.”

“Alfred.” Jason managed to wriggle out of Bruce’s embrace and right into Alfred’s who was so much more than a Butler could ever be.

“I missed you too, Master Jason.” The old man hugged him back, but at the same time managed to get them closer to the manor that suddenly they were standing in the hallway. However he had done that without Jason recognizing it.

Alfred was magic.

Everything after that went in a hurry. Jason’s room was still the same, which was a nice touch to see who he had been. He spends the next three days being babied by Dick and Alfred, scolded by Damian and treated like a raw egg by Bruce.

That wasn’t what he had came for but he would be damned if he didn’t take it. 

The cold slowly faded and Jason couldn’t run away from the matter of fact anymore.  
Nervously he stood in front of Bruce’s office and just stormed into it before he could get cold feet and run away.

Bruce stopped in whatever he was writing and looked up, a small frown on his face.

“Jason? Did something happen?”

“No.” He forced himself to smile and plopped into the chair in front of Bruce’s desk.

“But I need to talk to you. Is this a bad time?”

“Is it urgent?”

Jason faltered. Of course it wasn’t. Bruce surely had something better to do than hear his ranting and his wishes. Some things wouldn’t change, the man was a workaholic.

“Forget it, Jason. I need a break anyway. Tell me.”

Jason bit onto his lower lip, sneaking a glance at Bruce. Somehow in front of the desk and his father he felt small, as if he was a 15 year old boy again.

“I’m in love.” He burst out, before his brain could catch up.  
Bruce’s eyebrow raised. Jason jumped up from the chair, hands in the air.

“So, I didn’t want to fall in love with him, okay? He was just there. He was there and he was cute and then he stole my coffee and then he came back and since then he never left again.”

Jason needed to smile at that. It had been really cute at that moment. His feet were moving and he was walking up and down the carpet in front of the desk, like he had done when he was younger, when he was upset about something or really wanted to tell Bruce about his day.

“ He’s keeping up with my teasing and my flirting and sometimes he smiles back at me and not only for the coffee and he’s pretty shy but I read that he might like me! Honestly I am not sure why, or if it is real. Or if he just thought I’m desperate and need something to laugh but he was really flustered the last time I saw him. He also never got his laptop back and I think you’re the only person in the world that can help me right now. So here I am!”

Jason stood in front of the desk again, hands still halfway raised, eyes hopefully lain on Bruce.  
The eyebrow had been raised and the man looked slightly amused.

“So. It’s a he?”

Jason groaned and flopped back into the chair.

“Of course it’s a he. Bruce. I fooled around with boys more than girls and as you have the demon spawn you don’t need little babies from me. So I’m free to take whomever my heart desires!”

That eyebrow could really raise a lot higher than before. Weird.

“Do I know him?”

“Well, yes! He’s tiny, has brown hair, the cutest nose I’ve ever seen. Wonderful fingers by the way and he smells like chocolate chip cookies which he shouldn’t because he’s drinking so much coffee I’m pretty sure there is no blood running through his veins, just coffee.”

That at least got a reaction out of Bruce who leaned back into his chair.

“So. You’re talking about Tim.”

“What the fuck old man… are you sniffing his hair or what?”

Jason didn’t need to hear the loud sigh, nor did he need the blush forming on his face. Of course Tim was way too young for Bruce, but one needs to fear, okay. Tim really was a cute guy. And he would look stunning in a dress.

“We’re working together, Jason. And it wouldn’t be the first time that I’ve carried him from his desk to his couch. When he’s not at your shop he works in the office and forgets that there are things like breaks and work ends. I’m glad he goes out once in a while. You’re good for him.”

So Bruce was carrying Tim.  
Jason frowned.  
He wanted to carry Tim. It wasn’t fair that Bruce was allowed to do something he couldn’t. Hopefully Tim would come back to him.

“So what happened between Tim and you?”

As if Dick hadn’t talked about everything the moment it had happened. Jason rolled his eyes and got up again.

“You know what happened. So listen. You need to make a gala or something like that. We need to sneak Tim here, he won’t suspect that I’m here and then I will grab him and kidnap him and we will kiss in the attic after I told him how much I really like to see his smile.”

“No gala and no kissing.”

“What do you mean with no kissing? Also Bruce. That is my only chance. He won’t let me in when I visit him at home. He. He ran away. I just want him back.”

There was a mixture of emotions running through his chest.  
Didn’t want Bruce him to be happy?  
Okay the plan wasn’t one of his best but he really, really wanted to apologize to Tim and tell him that his feelings were the same. If it was real what Tim was writing in his book.

“You don’t think I deserve him, do you? You think I’m bad for him.”

Jason almost barfed. Bruce might really think that. He never approved of Jason’s choices and it sounded like he really cared for Tim. Like he cared for Tim as he would for his own sons.

A hand tucked him closer into another embrace, the second one since he came here. This time it was Jason’s turn to freeze.

“None of that. But Tim hates those kind of things and you won’t be able to play his white Knight when he’s angry later after he heard you dragged him into it. What we can do is a little family dinner. I will invite Selina. She will bring Tim here as a surprise and then you can talk to him.”

Bruce sounded so certain that Tim would talk to him, that Jason almost wanted to believe him.

“I don’t want you anything bad, Jason. I know we don’t see the same page every time but I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Bruce had already talked more than he did the year before, when they were fighting.

“You sound weird.”

“Dick told me we need to talk more. And Alfred will kill me and dispose of my cold, dead body if I scare you away again.” 

Which sounded legit.

“You gonna do that? Really?”

What he didn’t ad was the for me. Bruce would do that for him. He hadn’t thrown Jason out of his house and he hadn’t teased him that much about Tim. In fact Bruce had listened to him and still treated him like a raw egg.

“Damn, old man… you’re getting sentimental in your old age.”

This time Jason cried and it wasn’t because he felt like Bruce would abandon him. He cried because he felt that Bruce would never let him down. Maybe he wouldn’t go through with all of Jason’s ideas, but would improve some of them.  
Maybe it was time he stopped being a child and see that he had missed Bruce.

“I love you too, Jason. It will be alright.”


	8. Chapter 8

Allright.

His ass.

Nothing was alright at all!

What had been a good idea for a moment had been the worst when the day came.

His brothers were there, watching with glee and obviously schadenfreude on Damian’s side.

Obviously Bruce had seen Tim after that one incident and Tim had looked utterly wasted. Which only fuelled the worry in Jason’s gut.

Then no one had seen Tim at all.

Taken his free days off right before the big fusion?

That didn’t sound like Tim Drake at all.

Everyone had been worried.

Bruce had told them that Tim was okay, he was at home and Selina cared for him.

That nothing would keep them from coming this evening.

And Jason had really thought Tim had come for him.

He looked stunning.

Everytime he had seen Tim had been in his normal clothes, hoodie and well worn jeans. It suited him. But it was nothing to the suit he was wearing  _ now. _

The dark blue, almost black suit was tailored to his frame. Of course it was. Tim was rich and Selina would never allow him to go out in something not suiting. That much he already knew of the woman. And then the red shirt. It was dark too, but not as dark as the suit. It looked like a rich wine, daring him to take a taste.

Tim looked like a dream come true.

Just not a happy one.

Jason could hear Dick snicker in the background, saying something to Damian who whispered response. He tried to ignore them.

And to ignore Bruce’s eyes on his back.

His hands were sweating.

“Hello Tim.”

Hopefully Tim didn’t hear how nervous he was.

Tim was standing in the doorway, staring at him with his beautiful wide eyes. Jason couldn’t even see Selina behind his back because he was too entranced by Tim.

Tim suddenly took a step forward. There were giggles from behind but Jason really tried to ignore them.

“Hello… Jason.”

Jason didn’t know how that sounded. Was Tim happy to see him or rather not? He took a step further, wanting to, well he didn’t know what he wanted to do. Hugging Tim would be the best. Jason wanted to finally close his arms around him. Was that a good idea? Or was it his wishful thinking that Tim looked kinda hopeful?

Instead he beamed at him, his hands firmly at his sides. No need to scare Tim away, he had managed to do that before.

What would Red Hood do?

“I’m glad you came.”

Just as he wanted to cheer himself on that this was a good idea to say, Tim opened his mouth.

"I didn't know where we were going."

The young man looked like he was in pain. Hastily talking again when Jason didn’t dare to answer to that. Tim wasn’t here by his own will. Of course not. He didn’t want to see Jason.

“I… it was a surprise.”

The silence in the room was almost painful. Jason turned around to look at Dick for help. The man only gave a thumbs up, but Jason had seen his face. He looked like everything was going down the drain. It certainly felt like that.

"Okay. There is. Food. Food is good."

He could almost hear Dick groan. He certainly heard Damian snicker and damn if he wouldn’t do something to pay back the demon brat. Once Damian showed interest in any relationship, Jason would be there to list up all the embarrassing things Damian had ever done in his life.

Hastily he turned on the spot to go to the dining table, knowing that Tim would follow.

They still had waited too long, especially as he had stared at the table for a few seconds to get his mind back together. So most of the damn voyeurs were already seated and looked at him with bright smiles.

Traitors all of them.

Tim hesitated to sit down next to him and Jason wanted to cry. Tim really didn’t like him anymore. His whole body screamed that he was uncomfortable. Carefully he tried to not let their elbows bump or lay a hand on Tim’s back or flirt with him.

It didn’t function for long, he suddenly felt Tim’s elbow on his own, looking over to him only found him almost crying. Seriously. Did someone die that he didn’t know of?

“You okay?” He whispered carefully, not wanting Tim to be that uncomfortable. He wanted Tim to be happy. No one paid them any attention but Jason knew better. With Dick being very subtle in watching them while talking to Damian.

Tim seemed to relax a bit when Jason started to talk to Dick, asked Selina how her day had been and roasted Bruce when he talked about him eating a Burger with a knife and a fork. He laughed out loud when Selina dared them to have the next family dinner in a McDonalds. That would be fun.

Automatically he looked over to Tim, if he would be as surprised by the idea as he himself was. His laughter died and he looked back at Tim in wonder. Tim was looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. There was a cute blush on his face, covering his cheeks and his ears. Jason wanted to kiss his nose down to his soft looking lips. He even smiled at Jason.

He looked stunning.

Before he could ruin it with really kissing Tim he turned back to his food, enjoying how Tim kept being relaxed beside him. Finally. He really had thought Tim would somewhere in between run away and flee. Now he was eating happily, content to sit beside Jason and even sitting a bit closer than before.

Jason could work with that.

Until Bruce decided to ruin everything.

“So, Tim. How’s your book going? I heard the booksellers and journalists are already praising it and Selina told me the deadline is closing. Has Red Robin made any progress in reaching out to the Red Hood?”

Jason wanted to jump right over the table and strangle Bruce.

How could he ruin it like that? Just as he gotten Tim to not be a frozen statue beside him!

“Yes, Tim! I heard there is some progress!” Dick looked at them with glee and Jason could feel Tim slinking back into his chair, his face on the dish. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it.

“Of course there is some progress going on.” Jason could feel all eyes on him, when he put his elbows onto the table and intertwined his hands.

“Right at the moment Red Hood is rescuing Red Robin because he doesn’t deserve to be interrupted by people that have bound him in an impossible place to flee from. They are cornering him and it’s really not very nice but only rightful for the Hood to sweep in and take him to safety.”

Jason smirked and stood up from the table, turned to Tim and reached out for him. Tim looked completely confused when he took the hand and Jason grinned at him before he turned around and started to run with Tim following right on his heels. The rest of the table started to talk after fled the table but Jason didn’t paid them any attention.

They almost bumped into Alfred who brought the dessert and only managed to not throw away the dishes because he knew how to handle some running children.

“Master Jason! Master Tim!”

Jason laughed in delight, especially as he heard Tim’s breathless laughter.

“You’re nuts!” The younger one exclaimed, his hand squeezing Jason’s as if he was afraid Jason would let go after that sentence. It only caused him to laugh harder.

They somehow reached the library and Jason closed the door behind them, still not letting go of Tim’s hand.

Tim didn’t make a move to let go either.

That was a good thing wasn’t it?

“I’m sorry I didn’t want…”, “Thank you for….”

They both stared at each other and laughed again. Starting to talk at the same time wasn’t the best to get a point a long. Jason looked at their entwined hands. Tim looked down too. He still didn’t try to break it up.

“Tim.”

“No.” Tim interrupted him, fire in his eyes. He squeezed Jason’s hand harder than before.

“I’m dumb. I lied to you. I didn’t come to the shop because of the coffee and I know it was wrong to ask Roy when you work that I can come in when you’re there. But I really, really like when you’re there. You make me smile and make me want to make everything better. Want to make myself better. To start taking my life in control.”

Tim was not looking at Jason anymore, his eyes firmly on the ground. It warmed Jasons’ heart. Even if it was a bit concerning that his co workers just gave out personal information. What the fuck.

“Tim. As concerning as it is that Roy is just giving out things like that and I really don’t want to know what the others did. But. Listen. It’s okay. I fell for you when you were a scrawny kid. Confused at the party where everyone wanted a part of you. You looked so lost and I just knew I needed to protect you. It’s… I flirt a lot. Just with you it wasn’t easy for me. I didn’t want to screw up. I really wanted to get to know you. You scared me when you ran away and if it wasn’t for Dick I wouldn’t have read your book.”

They were still holding hands and Jason took that as a cue to tug Tim closer, open his other arm and just drag Tim into a hug. He could feel the smaller one freezing, then a shudder went through him and finally he leaned into Jason.

He was tiny enough that Jason could lay his chin onto Tim’s head. It was wonderful.

Tim fit into his arms, like he was made for it.

“You know. Red Hood really, really likes Red Robin.. And if he wants him? Then he'll be wax in the little birds hands.”

“I think.” Tim answered breathless against his chest. “I think he would like that.”

Slowly Tim lifted his head, Jason leaving him do it, waiting what Tim would do.

The young man smiled shy and stood on his tiptoes, his eyes hopeful and his lips so close that Jason only needed to close the distance.

Which he did.

When their lips finally touched no firework was lit, but he could hear his brothers cheering loudly in the hallway. Jason rolled his eyes and turned them so that the rest could only see his back. Not wanting the moment to end, but at the same time not wanting to put Tim on display. Tim was all his. The laughter only got louder and caused Tim to break the kiss. There was glee in his eyes and Jason laughed breathlessly, knowing how ridiculous the whole situation was.

“So about the Situation between those two… I would have a few suggestions. I could show you for better understanding.”

Jason wriggled his eyebrows and grinned when Tim blushed so hard he almost matched his shirt.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“Jason!”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“No! I’m dead!”

A newspaper hit his head.

“Aw. Tim! What was that for?”

“Bruce wants you to tell him where you want the rest of your books. Seriously. I can’t believe he bought the whole house!”

It had been Bruce’s gift to them for their engagement.  
Five years together and they were finally about to not only open a bigger Coffee shop, paired with a bookstore which would both be open and to be visited by both store’s visitors. No. They were moving in together.

Not living in Jason’s apartment anymore, Tim at his moms, but mostly sleeping at his friends. Jason grinned when he saw Tim’s ring gleaming in the light. He had never thought they would end up like that.

Not only that. Tim had finally told the world his name. There had been an uproar but a good one. Everyone had been supporting and even if it was a huge loss that he left Wayne-Kyle-Enterprise it felt right.

They could finally both do what they wanted, what their hearts desired. Together.

“Oh, please wait for the inauguration of the house for when we’re gone.” Bruce stood there, a huge carton of books in his hands. He was grinning and there was a huge lipstick smear on his cheek.

“God, I hope you and Selina haven’t done anything I would do in the hallway!”

Jason tried to sound scandalized but he failed. He was glad for Bruce to finally settle down again after the shitshow with Talia. His father deserved to be happy too. With a soft smile he kissed Tim on his nose, then lifted him up.

“Gonna look if Dick has managed to get the bed together. Need to test for stability!” He announced loudly, getting a groan from Damian who wanted to enter the room but turned on the spot, muttering something about horrible family. Heh. Love you, not so tiny anymore demonbrat.

Tim was giggling and clinging to him like a little ape, not at all worried that Jason would really do something to scandalize their family.  
Jason stopped next to Bruce, his shoulder bumping into his fathers.

“Thanks, dad. For everything. I love you.”

He could feel Tim going quiet and leaning into his neck, long lashes tickling his throat.

“Love you too, Jason.” The older man answered with a smile and kissed his forehead. “Now go, there’s not that much time anymore until you need to go to your Bachelor Party. Both of you!”

“I know! But we needed to have our wedding night in our new house!” Jason whined and kissed Bruce’s cheek.

“No seriously. Best dad ever.” With a smile he looked down on Tim who still hugged him and had no intention to let go. “Best day ever.”


End file.
